Black Hawks's Holiday
by Ryoko Konoe
Summary: Ditujukan kepada readers yang telah menantikan fic ini. Fic ini (mungkin) sudah TIDAK dapat saya lanjutkan lagi. Alasannya saya stuck pada humor dan saya tidak bisa lagi memasukan hint-hint BL atau sejenisnya karena alasan yang sangat pribadi. Saya mohon pengertiannya. Untuk lebih lanjutnya saya harap saya dapat membuat fic yang lebih baik lagi. Terima kasih atas pengertiannya.
1. Kapitel 1 : Black Hawks visited Dufan

Ketemu lagi sama saya minna-san XD

saya Ryoko Lamperouge yang lumayan gaje ini ! fufufu *emang gaje kalee

oh iya ! saya disini kembali dengan Fic dari fandom 07-ghost. saya lagi tergila-gila sama anime ini entah kenapa ehehe :D lalu-lalu ... entah kenapa saya kesem-sem sama para Black Hawks yang merupakan main antagonist di anime ini XD kyaaah~ seragam mereka keren siih :D

oh iya langsung saja dicicipi fic gaje ber-genre humor ini ! silahkan :D

* * *

**Disclaimer : Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara (kalo punya saya sih udah saya pairing macem-macem #plakk)**

**Warning : semuanya akan OOC, sedikit typo, dari awal sampai akhir sepertinya berbentuk percakapan XD**

**

* * *

**Kehidupan para Black Hawks tidak selamanya selalu serius ada saat dimana mereka tertawa bersama dan liburan. Suatu hari di district 1.

Hyuuga : Aya-taaaaaan !

Hyuuga datang dengan beberapa tiket taman bermain yang ia dapat dari undian lotre.

Ayanami : ... ada apa, Hyuuga ?

Hyuuga : mitte ! Gue punya 5 tiket taman bermain ! ayo kita kesana ! mumpung gratis !

Ayanami : ...

Konatsu : Hyuuga-sama ! jangan ganggu Ayanami-sama yang sedang kerja ! lagi pula Ayanami-sama tidak mungkin mau ke taman bermain seperti itu ... !

Kuroyuri : ta-TAMAN BERMAIN ? aku mauuuu ! aku mauuuu ! *jingrak-jingrakan ga jelas*

Konatsu : demo ... Kuroyuri-sama ...

Katsuragi : semuanya ! kita harus selesaikan tugas-tugas ini dulu ! *marah-marah*

Hyuuga : aya-taaaan !

Kuroyuri : Ayanami-samaaa ! Ayo kita liburan !

Ayanami : ...*mikir*

Hyuuga : Aya-taaan ! jangan sampai gue nangis guling-guling disini !

Ayanami : ... *masih mikir*

Konatsu : Hyuuga-sama ! jangan bercanda ! lagi pula Ayanami-sama tidak a-

Ayanami : ide bagus, gue butuh refreshing jadi aktor di 07-Ghost. *menepuk tangannya dengan muka datar*

Konatsu, Katsuragi : HEEEEEE ? *speechless*

Ayanami : Let's go ! Black Hawks !

Kuroyuri, Hyuuga : yeaaaah !

.

.

Akhirnya para black hawks pergi ke Taman bermain tersebut dengan pakaian ala MIB, alhasil mereka semua jadi perbincangan masal di taman bermain itu, kecuali Kuroyuri , ia memakai baju cosplay Ciel Phatomhive dari kuroshitsuji, karena Kuroyuri sangat ngefans sama Ciel.

Hyuuga : Aya-tan ... kenapa kita harus pakai baju kayak gini sih ?

Ayanami : biar keren.

Hyuuga : heeeeh ?

anak1 : liat-liat itu ada yang pake baju Ciel ! *nunjuk Kuroyuri*

anak2 : iya-iya ! anaknya imut lagiii ! foto yuuk !

anak3 : ayo-ayooo ! *mereka bertiga menyerbu Kuroyuri yang lagi cengo*

Kuroyuri : eh ? eeeehhhh ?

dan Kuroyuri pun dikeroyok oleh para anak-anak itu.

.

.

Hyuuga : Aya-taaan ! ayo naik roler coster ituuu ! *nunjuk-nunjuk gak jelas*

Ayanami : nggak ... naik itu aja *nunjuk kearah bianglala*

Konatsu : bi-bianglala ?

Ayanami : bianglala lebih aman daripada roler coster. *sambil jalan meninggalkan mereka*

Konatsu : *punya firasat buruk*

mereka (kecuali Kuroyuri yang gak diketahui nasibnya) pun menaiki bianglala itu, Konatsu menutupi wajahnya karena malu dan berkata dalam hati _masa black hawks main kayak ginian sih ? gak keren !_

Hyuuga : Ayanami pengertian sekali aku lagi ingin naik bianglala ini~

Konatsu : ... tapi ... ini... BIANGLALANYA BENTUK PEGASUS ! AKU MALU !

Ayanami : Konatsu !

Konatsu : i-iya ?

Ayanami : diam dan nikmati !

Konatsu : #speechless

Katsuragi : ngomong-ngomong ... nama taman bermain ini apa ya ? terus kita ada di daerah mana ?

Hyuuga : biar aku yang jelaskan Aya-tan !

Ayanami : sok weh (?)

Hyuuga : jadi tuh yaa ! nama taman bermain ini adalah DUFAN! you know DUFAN? YES I KNOW DUFAN!

Konatsu : ==;)

Hyuuga : Dufan tuh letaknya di Ancol, di Jakarta Utara, di Jakarta, di , di Indonesia, di Asean, di Asia, di dunia, di bumi, di galaksi Bimasakti di~

Katsuragi : Shut up ! *nutup mulut Hyuuga*

Ayanami : ngomong-ngomong ...

Hyuuga, Konatsu, Katsuragi : ya Aya-tan/Ayanami-sama ?

Ayanami : ... Kuroyuri dimana ?

.

.

Sementara Ayanami dkk menikmati bianglala berbentuk gajah yang berwarna pink sambil diliatin sama pengunjung dufan lainnya karena mereka gak nyangka MIB bisa main bianglala tanpa dosa seperti itu. Kuroyuri tersesat ditengah kerumunan orang yang membuatnya ingin menangis.

Kuroyuri : i-ini dimana ... yang lain kemana ... pada ngapain... sama siapa ... ?

_backsong : kamu dimana dengan siapa semalam berbuat apa ? kamu dimana dengan siapa disini aku menunggumu dan bertanya~_

Kuroyuri : lagu darimana tuh ? aaaah ... aku rindu kaliaaaaan *nangis

_backsong : selama aku masih bisa bernafas masih sanggup berjalan kukanslalu memujamu, meskiku tak tahu lagi engkau ada dimana~~~ dengarkan aku ku merindukamu~~_

Kuroyuri : ... ~Hiiiy !_ *_kabur karena takut

padahal ... dibelakang Kuroyuri ada toko kaset emperan yang sedang nyetel mp3 -)

amang-amang : yo dibeli-dibeli lagi diskon 100% !

.

.

Hyuuga : Aya-tan ! ayo kita main alap-alap yang disana !

Ayanami : masuk kerumah boneka aja !

Hyuuga : alap-alap dulu !

Ayanami : rumah boneka !

Hyuuga : alap-alap !

Ayanami : rumah boneka !

Hyuuga : alap-alap !

Katsuragi : yang adil kita naik kuda-kudaan itu itu ! *nyeret Ayanami dan Hyuuga layaknya karung goni*

Konatsu : *speechless

dan mereka berempat pun menaiki kuda-kudaan yang berputar pelan itu, permainan itu diiringi lagu yang sangat asyik sampai mereka keasyikan dan gak nyadar banyak yang udah ngantri ingin menaiki kuda-kudaan tersebut,

Hyuuga : lagunya enak euy !

Ayanami : ya ... kau benar ! *geleng-geleng kepala

Katsuragi : pastinya~

Konatsu : lagu kayak gini apa bagusnya coba ?

_Cinta satu malam Oh indahnya Cinta satu malam Buatku melayang Walau satu malam Akan selalu ku kenang Dalam hidupku Cinta satu malam Oh indahnya Cinta satu malam Buatku melayang Walau satu malam Akan selalu ku kenang Selama-lamanya._

Hyuuga : cinta satu pagi oh indahnya

Ayanami : Cinta satu siang buatku melayang

Katsuragi : Walau satu sore akan selalu eyke kenang dalam hidup eyke~

Konatsu : =GUEGAKKENALSAMAMEREKASEMUA= *cabut dari kuda-kudaan

**A/N : ooi ! itu capslock-nya matiin ! terus spasinya kemana ?**

Penonton 1 : whoaaah ! ada threesome disana !

Penonton 2 : eeh bukan ! kalo threesome-kan dari APH !

Penonton 1 : aaah masa bodo yang penting ada konser dangdut gratis !

Masa : serbuuu !

Konatsu : *speechless

Trio black hawks itu pun bernyanyi tanpa peduli dengan apapun, Konatsu hanya bisa bermuka jijik melihat para atasannya begitu, ia muntah-muntah berkali-kali dan semenit sekali karena mabok melihat jogetnya Ayanami dan yang lain.

Lagu masih terngiang seantero dunia khayal itu...

Hyuuga : Kamu aku cocok Sejak dulu sudah bersama Boleh di bilang berpacaran Berdua kita serasi *rangkul Ayanami

Ayanami : Tapi kini lain Kau malah berpaling dariku Dan berjanji dengan yang lain Aku ini kau campakkan *rangkul Hyuuga

Ayanami, Hyuuga , Katsuragi : Namun cintaku tak bisa Begitu saja menerima Kenyataan kau pergi dariku Aku masih tetap cinta *joget ala Olga Syahputra

Katsuragi : Lalu kuputuskan kutunggu jandamu *sambil teriak

Ayanami : Kutunggu jandamu Maaf bila ku menyumpahi *kasih fanservice

Hyuuga : Sakit aku cinta padamu Kau janda pun aku mau *tebar pesona

Ayanami, Hyuuga , Katsuragi : Namun cintaku tak bisa Begitu saja menerima Kenyataan kau pergi dariku Aku masih tetap cinta *joget lagi

Ayanami : Lalu kuputuskan… kuputuskan kutunggu jandamu~ oooh~

Penonton 1 : Kutunggu jandamu Maaf bila ku menyumpahi

Penonton 2 : Sakit aku cinta padamu Kau janda pun aku mau

All : Namun cintaku tak bisa Begitu saja menerima Kenyataan kau pergi dariku Aku masih tetap cinta~~~

Katsuragi : Lalu kuputuskan kutunggu jandamu~ *teriak ala roker

Hyuuga , Ayanami : Tak bisa terima kau pergi… dariku Aku masih tetap cinta Lalu kuputuskan kutunggu jandamu *berpelukan oh-so-sweet

Konatsu yang dari tadi ngeliatin dibawah panggung (?) udah kejang-kejang gak jelas ngeliatin atasannya yang oh-so-OOC itu. Ia pun pingsan seketika dan keinjek-injek masa yang semakin banyak mendatangi konser Ayanami-Hyuuga-Katsuragi.

Sementara itu... Kuroyuri ...

Kuroyuri : ini dimana ? kalian dimana TEMAN-TEMAAAAAN !

Anak 1 : berisik tahu !

Anak 2 : tau nih !

Kuroyuri : ma-maaf mas ...

Backsong : _maafkan aku~ menduakan cintamu berat rasa hatiku tinggalkan dirinya~ dan demi waktu~ yang berguling di samping maafkanlah diriku setulus hatimu~ seandainya bilaaa ku bisa memiliiiih~_

Kuroyuri : LAGU SIAPA ITU ? Eh ... salah ... SIAPA YANG NYETEL LAGU ITU ! KAGAK NYAMBUNG TAHUUU !

bagaimana dengan liburan para black hawks ? kita nantikan chapter selanjutnya !

TBC~

* * *

Yooo ! kapitel 1 yang gaje nan aneh ini udah selesaaai~ XDXD

R&R yaaa ... Review please XD

oh iyaaa ... mohon maaf jangan ada yang tersinggung ya~ ini hanya untuk humor ehehe mohon kripik pedasnya~ XD


	2. Kapitel 2 : Seme Racun

HI ! Akhirnya **Ryoko **balik lagi :D tentu saja nerusin fic _Black Hawks's Holiday_ XD

karena genrenya Humor/parody yang garing, maka Ryoko beritahu kalo dalam cerita ini semuanya akan OOC XD. oh iya ada silent reader yang nanya~ kalo para Bishops muncul apa nggak, aku juga gak tau deh mau munculin mereka atau nggak XD fufufu ... sepertinya ada rencana buat munculin XD tentunya mereka juga OOC :D

oje deh silahkan dicicipi lagi ceritanya XD

Jangan malu-malu ayo dicicip XDXD

* * *

Kuroyuri : ... hnng ... sepertinya aku mendengar suara-suara gaduh di sekitar sana ! dan aku mendengar suara jelek Ayanami-sama yang lagi nyanyi ... sebaiknya aku kesana ! yosh !

_backsong : suara dengarkanlah aku apa kabarnya pujaan hatiku , aku disini menunggunya masih berharap didalam hatinya hooo suaraaa_

Kuroyuri : lagi-lagi ! ada lagu aneh ! arrrgh ! aku tak mau diikuti lagu seperti itu~ !

Kuroyuri pun segera cabut dari tempat ia berdiri tadi, alasannya hanya satu kalau dia tidak mau diikuti suara-suara aneh nan memalukan itu. sementara si anak kecil yang gender-nya gak jelas itu (#digebuk Kuroyuri) cabut, kita kembali ke konser dangdut TRIO Black Hawks itu.

Hyuuga : MASIH MAU LANJUUUT ?

penonton : lanjuuut !

Katsuragi : masih kurang semangat ! mana semangatnya nih ? MASIH MAU LANJUUUT ?

Penonton : lanjuuuuut !

Ayanami : tarik maaaang~

penonton bersorak-sorak bergembira bergembira semua sudah bebas negeri kita indonesia merdeka, indonesia merdeka Merdeka replublik Indonesia itulah hak milik kita untuk selama-lamanya #plaak ! Kok Naratornya jadi nyanyi gini ==) #readers sweatdrops

Mereka bertiga kembali melantunkan lagu kebangsaan mereka *hee ? maksudnya lagu-lagu pop yang didangdutin. tidak lupa ada beberapa fans service yang dilakukan Ayanami dan Hyuuga, para penonton -apalagi yang Fujoshi, bersorai gembira melihatnya mereka menyiapkan senjata andalannya , yaitu **_KAMERA _**! Senjata itu digunakan kalau-kalau ada kejadian _PENTING _yang sangat jarang terjadi.

Ayanami : Dasar kau seme racun Baru kenal eh ngajak tidur Ngomong nggak sopan santun Kau anggap aku ayam kampung !

Penonton 1 : kau memang AYAM KAMPUNG , AYAMNAMI !

Hyuuga : Kau rayu diriku Kau goda diriku Kau colek diriku Eh ku takut sekali tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy Eh kau tak tahu malu Tanpa basa basi kau ngajak happy happy

Katsuragi : Mulut kumat kemot Matanya melotot Lihat body semok Pikiranmu jorok~

Penonton 2 : itusih Hyuuga bangeeet !

Ayanami : Mentang-mentang kau seme, Aku dianggap uke Dasar koboy kucai Ngajak check-in dan santai Sorry sorry sorry jack Jangan remehkan aku Sorry sorry sorry bang Ku bukan _UKE _murahan

Fujoshi 1 : Ayanami uke ?

Fujoshi 2 : berarti siapa semenya ?

Fujoshi 1 : udah pasti Hyuuga kan ?

Author : eh ... bukannya Ayanami itu lolita complex ?

temen Author : iyaa ! dia menodai Kembaran-ku !

temen Author lagi : kembaranmu siapa ?

Temen Author : Len Kagamine #plakk!

Author : eh ? kok saya jadi ikutan main di fanfic ngaco ini ?

temen Author : gapapa ngeksis dikit hayhay~

Fujoshi 1 : HEEEEH ! LIAAAAT ! ITU AYANAMIXHYUUGA NGAPAIN ?

Fujoshi 1 pun menunjuk dua orang yang lagi asyik diatas panggung, sementara Ikan Katsu itu dibiarkan saja layaknya tak pernah ada takkan pernah ada~~ *di bom Katsuragi.

Ternyata saudara-saudaraku sebangsa dan setanah air ! Ayanami dan Hyuuga tengah bermesraan ditengah-tengah lagu SEME RACUN (baca : Keong Racun). sungguh pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakan pagi pecinta pasangan straight sejati ! namun, bagi para Fujoshi ... hal pelukan dan ciuman antar cowok itu ... sangat ... sangat ... berharga.

Author : SIAPKAN KAMERA UWOOO !

Fujoshi 1 : REKAMM ! REKAAAM !

Karena gaduh, Konatsu yang entah bagaimana keadaannya terbangun dari tidurnya yang panjang, ia mendapati bajunya sudah compang-camping. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya sesekali dan kembali pingsan setelah melihat AyanamixHyuuga yang gak jelas ngapain itu.

Konatsu : a-a ... Letnan Hyuuga ... dan Ayanami-sama ... aaahh ... seme-ku direbut ... *plakk

Kuroyuri akhirnya sampai di TKP. dan ia pun melihat Konatsu yang sudah terkapar lemah. Kuroyuri berlari kearah Konatsu yang mungkin tidak bernyawa lagi.

Kuroyuri : Konatsu !

tak ada jawaban.

Kuroyuri : Konatsuuuuuuuu !

masih tak ada jawaban.

Kuroyuri : ini sih harus pakai jurus andalan ! *ngeluarin sesuatu dari saku.

Kuroyuri mengeluarkan kertas berwarna hijau yang ia kibas-kibaskan di depan muka Konatsu, dan ...

Konatsu : UANG !

dengan sigap Konatsu merebut uang yang ada pada tangan Kuroyuri dan memasukannya ke dompet berwarna pink bunga-bunga itu.

Kuroyuri : eeeh ! uang aku tuh !

Konatsu : eh ! tidak boleh ! apa yang sudah aku pegang sudah pastu jadi milikku ! uang yang sudah dikibas-kibaskan dimukaku tidak dapat ditukar ataupun dikembalikan !

Kuroyuri : dasar pelit !

.

.

Sekomplotan manusia *plakk ! maksud saya pemuda berjalan-jalan tak jauh dari kejadian TKP, salah satunya membawa binatang yang mirip naga tapi bukan naga, Author juga gak tau apa namanya yang jelas disebut 'burupya', pemuda yang membawa burupya itu berambut coklat dan bermata hijau, disebelahnya seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang sedang blushing karena melihat majalah yang entah isinya apa, lalu ada pemuda yang berambut pirang yang panjang ia bermata ungu, disebelahnya ada pria dengan rambut kemerahan dan memakai kacamata dan ia sedang berpegangan dengan pria berambut ungu muda yang terlihat sangat manis.

tu-tunggu dulu ... BERPEGANGAN TANGAN ? ANOTHER SHONEN-AI KAH ?

la-lagi pula ... komplotan itu ... itu ...

Frau : heh Kuso gaki !

Teito : kuso gaki janai !

Frau : whatever lah ! ayo semuanya kita masuk kerumah itu!

Hakuren : rumah hantu ?

Teito : siapa takut !

Castor : tu-tunggu ... sepertinya Labrador takut untuk kesana~

Labrador : sudahlah castor, yang penting ada kamu, kalau ada kamu aku ...

Castor : Labrador sayang ...

Labrador : castor ... aku ...

Castor : Labrador ! aku janji akan melindungimu ! *hug Labrador, and kiss his forehead

Labrador : Arigatou ... Castor.

Teito : ...

Hakuren : ...

Frau : ...

Teito : sepertinya kita mengganggu ..

Hakuren : ya ...

Frau : hei kalian berdua mau coba nggak ?

Teito, Hakuren : A-APA ? *blushing

Frau : maksud gue masuk ke rumah hantu itu !

Teito : oh ... kirain *kecewa

Hakuren : ... yaah ... oke deh *kecewa berat.

Mereka pun memasuki rumah hantu tersebut ... dan

Pocong 1 : ba !

Labrador : kyaaa~ Castor aku takuut !

Castor : tenang ada aku sayang !

Teito : hhh ... apaan sih ini ... guling doang takut *nyerang pocong 1 pakai zaiphon

Kunti 1 : hihhihihihihihihi~ *peluk frau dari belakang.

Frau : sorry yah ... gue gak level sama cewek buruk rupa sepertimu biarpun aku ini teman semua wanita di dunia !

Kunti 1 : huweeeeeng *kabur

Hakuren : Bishop Frau jahat ...

mereka pun terus melanjutkan perjalanan di dalam rumah hantu tersebut.

tuyul 1 : weeeeeeek ! weeeeek ! *ngeledek apa muntah, bu ?

Labrador : kyaaaa ! menjijikan !

Castor : menyingkir kau dari istriku (?) !

Tuyul 1 : *sweatdrops

Labrador : semoga anak kita nggak kayak gitu ya Castor~

**A/N : emang mereka bisa punya anak ? ==); **

Teito : gak seru ! gak ada yang serem !

Frau : kau benar kuso gaki !

Hakuren : rumah hantu kayak gini mah SAMPAH ! udah yuk ancurin aja !

Teito : setuju ! *pake zaiphon

Frau : *ngeluarin sabit verloren

Hakuren : *pake zaiphon

Mereka pun memporak-porandakan rumah hantu tersebut tanpa sisa, terdengar jeritan dari pocong 2 tuyul 3 dan beberapa jenis setan lainnya. dan sama sekali tidak mereka pedulikan.

Castor : good job my friends !

Labrador : ternyata setan-setan itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kekuatan cinta kita , Castor !

Castor : ya ... kau benar My sweet Honey , Labrador.

_back song : Susis wo wo wo susis, (wouwouwo) Suami sieun istri (wouwouwo) Susis wo wo wo susis, (wouwouwo) Suami takut istri_

Mereka berpelukan lagi dan ciuman kecil castor mendarat di bibir Labrador, dengan back ground deburan ombak yang besar dan batu karang yang kokoh seperti pada cerita trouble chocolate yang pernah ditayangin sama TV-7 dan Spacetoon *promosi . Oh iya ... Author baru inget back songnya gak nyambung XD *ditimpuk readers*

.

.

Sementara itu ... Black Hawks...

Ayanami : hoooh cape ... ngasih fans service dan nyanyi dangdut ...

Katsuragi : aa-aaah pi-pinggangku ... pinggangku ...

Konatsu : kalian berlebihan ... terutama Katsuragi-sama ... ingat umur dong !

Kuroyuri : tau nihh ! aku yang imut-imut dan manis ini di tinggalin gitu aja , alhasil aku jadi bahan perbincangan dan foto-foto para otaku !

Hyuuga : Kuroyuri imut ? dari mananya imut ? diliat pake sedotan dari atas monas baru imut !

Ayanami : monas itu ... dimana ?

Hyuuga : gini ya sayangku cintaku manisku Aya-tan ... monas itu adalah Monumen nasional dan blablablablablabla

dan Hyuuga pun ngoceh mengehai monas dan sejarah kota jakarta, semua member black hawks pun cengo gak ngerti apa yang dibicarain Hyuuga.

Ayanami : ... hebat kau Hyuuga, sampai hebatnya aku gak ngerti apa yang kau bicarakan ! kau memang seme yang hebat !

Konatsu : sungguh Hyuuga-sama ! aku gak ngerti bahasa _blablablablablabla _itu, itu bahasa dari planet mana ya ?

Katsuragi : Hyuuga hebat !

Kuroyuri : Hyuuga ceritanya mengharukang sampai mengharukan sekali aku gak bisa nangis *pakai muka datar.

Hyuuga : MUJI APA NYINDIR HAH ?

dengan kompak para member black hawks pun menjawab : NYINDIRLAH ! MASA MUJI YANG BENAR AJA MUJI SEORANG HYUUGA ? NGGAK DEH MAKASIH BANYAK !

Dengan sangat OOC pun Hyuuga nangis guling-guling ditanah dan hasilnya ia diliatin oleh orang-orang yang lalu lalang di Dufan sementara para black hawks yang lain saling berpandang dan memasang muka jengkel serta mencurigakan yang seakan berkata gue-gak-kenal-sama-dia !

Frau : wah wah ... jadi ... kalian liburan ke sini juga ya ?

Teito : mereka liburan ? kayak punya duit aja !

Hakuren : palingan minjem ke kas negara, gak kayak kita, kita kesini pake duitnya Jio-sama *plakk

Ayanami : KALIAN !

Hyuuga : *berenti nangis* HEIASALKALIANTAHUYA! GUE DAPET HADIAH TIKET KE DUFAN DARI LOTRE CHIKI GOPEAN ! *dengan bangganya*

Castor : yah ! gitu aja bangga ! GAK MODAL ! CHIKI AJA BELI YANG GOPEAN !

Konatsu : HEH ! kita disini gak cari gara-gara ya ? disini tuh kita cuman mau L-I-B-U-R-A-N !

Labrador : liburan karena chiki gopean aja bangga !

Kuroyuri : ya banggalah !

Teito : sebangga apasih kalian ?

Katsuragi : heh ! jangan sampe gue ngeluarin zaiphon disini ya ? jangan ganggu liburan kami !

Frau : *ngeluarin sabit Verloren* Gue bisa jamin kalian gak akan tenang masuk wilayah kekuasaan kami !

Ayanami : EMANG DUFAN PUNYA BAPAK LU HAH ?

~TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi di kapitel selanjutnya ? dan... kenapa Frau dkk jadi berubah sikap seperti itu layaknya preman ?

nantikan di chapter berikutnya !

* * *

hooo KAPITEL 2 udah selesai akhirnya XDXD

lho itu kenapa Frau dkk jadi antagonist gitu ? udah pasti disini yang protagonist adalah black hawks jadi terang saja antagonistnya adalah para komplotan bishop *plakk XDXD

Labrador : ... Ryoko-san ...

Ryoko : ya ?

Labrador : APA-APAAN ITU AKU JADI DICIUM SAMA CASTOR ? DAN KENAPA AKU JADI OH-SO-PENAKUT KAYAK GITU ? GAK TERIMA !

Konatsu : aku mau protes ! kenapa aku jadi peran menderita seperti itu ?

Ayanami : Kau mau mati ya Author ? sejak kapan aku jadi Threesome sama mereka yang bersel satu itu ! dan sejak kapan aku jadi suka dangdut seperti itu ?

Hyuuga : ya ! OOC-nya keterlaluan !

Katsuragi : PARAH !

Ryoko : k-kok jadi pada protes gitu ?

Ayanami : Ayo semuanya ! kita bunuh Author ! bunuh !

Oke sebelum nyawa author terancam kita akhiri kapitel. 2 sampai sini yaaa ~ bubay my sweet readers XDXD Review pliis XD


	3. Kapitel 3 : Pray for Japan

Kembali lagi dengan Author yang lagi galau XDXD Gimana Kapitel 2 kemarin ? aneh kan ? gaje kan ? Oke aku mau buat Kapitel 3 rada serius, rada lho rada bukan seluruhnya XD

hati-hati terhadap OOC dan kemunculan Author di tengah-tengah cerita. Aduuuh maaf banget buat Disclaimer asli 07-Ghost di Jepang Dx

DAn untuk mereka yang terkena musibah di jepang, semoga baik-baik saja~ Amiin.

Author lagi males ngoceh gak jelas karena masih syok ngedenger berita :( jadi langsung aja dicicipi Kapitel 3-nyaaa :D

* * *

Black Hawks dan para Bishop bertatapan mereka saling pelotot-pelototan dan senyum evil. entah apa yang mereka pikirkan dalam pikiran mereka, Author pun nggak tau #plaak!

tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu TING TONG TING TONG TANG TING TANG TING~

"pemberitahuan kepada semua pengunjung Dufan, telah terjadi gempa berkekuatan 8,9 skala richter, di Negara Sakura, Jepang. Gempa itu menimbulkan Tsunami yang berktinggian 10m yang meluluh lantahkan beberapa kota di Jepang, untuk semua pengunjung diminta oleh Author untuk mendoakan Negara tersebut agar baik-baik saja dan dapat bangkit kembali. Atas perhatiannya terima kasih wassalam."

Para Bishop dan Black Hawks cengo mendengarnya, untuk beberapa saat mereka terdiam dan seperti berfikir sesuatu.

"UAPAAA ? NEGARA JEPANG KENA MUSIBAH ?" teriak Teito dengan sangat OOC-nya.

"Bagaimana keadaan **Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara **mangaka yang telah menciptakan kita ?" tambah Ayanami.

"Bagaimana dengan nasib warga-warga Jepang ?" timpal Labrador.

Dan entah mengapa mereka kembali menjadi normal dan malah memikirkan orang-orang yang ada di Jepang -sama seperti Author. Mereka terduduk lemas dan bertampang madesu seperti Author (lagi).

"Kita tidak boleh hanya diam saja !" seru Castor "Semuanya ayo kita berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka yang ada di Jepang !" lanjutnya.

"Ayo semua ! Kita juga berdoa !" timpal Katsuragi diikuti para member Black Hawks lainnya.

"Mari kita berdoa sesuai dengan Agama dan Kepercayaan masing-masing, berdoa mulai !" kata Frau yang -tumben serius itu.

Semuanya pun menundukkan kepala dan mendoakan mereka yang tertimpa musibah, untuk kali ini saja, Author mau bikin Bishops dan Black Hawks akur, ya... untuk kali ini saja. Tidak hanya mereka, semua pengunjung Dufan pun ikut mendoakan negeri Sakura tersebut.

"Selesai" ucap Frau singkat.

"nggh ... aku jadi gak punya niat untuk main mainan yang ada disini ..." kata Konatsu lemas.

"Apakah ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong mereka ?" tanya Kuroyuri pada yang lain.

"Sepertinya ada ..." jawab Hakuren sambil tetap berfikir.

"Kita galang dana !" usul Teito.

"gimana caranya ?" tanya Katsuragi.

"Aku tahu !" seru Konatsu, "Kita bikin konser penggalangan dana saja !" lanjutnya.

"Ide bagus ! apalagi orang-orang Indonesia sangat tertarik dengan musik !" timpal Frau.

"Bagaimana Aya-tan ? Rencana Konatsu sangat briliant !" tanya Hyuuga pada Ayanami yang dari tadi sedang mikir.

"YA ! AYO KITA LAKUKAN !" jawab Ayanami tegas.

Mereka semua (termasuk para Bishop) menyusun rencana dan menggelar konser dadakan, bukan konser dangdut yang diadakan oleh TRIO waktu itu, melainkan konser yang didekasikan untuk mereka yang ada di Jepang, mereka juga berharap ada yang menyumbang untuk Jepang walau pun sedikit saja. Panggung pun dipersiapkan, dan alat-alat lainnya.

"Para pengunjung Dufan yang terhormat, silahkan anda sekalian berkunjung ke konser ini, konser ini adalah penggalangan dana untuk mereka yang menjadi korban Tsunami di Jepang, kami harap anda sekalian bisa menyumbang seikhlasnya, dan semoga anda mendapat balasan dari Tuhan yang maha Adil" ucap Labrador yang menjadi MC acara itu.

"Para Hadirin yang sangat kami hormati, inilah lagu pembuka dari boyband (?) Black Hawks !" sambut Castor yang menjadi MC pula.

Banyak pengunjung Dufan yang tertarik melihat konser itu, mereka bergerombol memenuhi lahan yang telah disediakan. Tidak terkecuali Author dan teman-temannya yang menjaga stage penggalangan dana untuk Jepang. Semua orang bersorak-sorak melihat mereka yang ada di panggung.

Konatsu :

_I just can't sleep tonight,_  
_knowing that things ain't right._  
_It's in the papers, it's on the TV, _  
_it's everywhere that i go._  
_Children are crying, soldiers are dying, _  
_some people don't have a home._

Kuroyuri :

_But i know there's sunshine behind that rain, _  
_I know there's good times behind that pain (hey)_  
_Can you tell me how i can make a change?_

Hyuuga :

_I close my eyes, and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and pray._  
_I close my eyes and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and pray._

Ayanami :

_I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight_  
_Am I a sinner? Cause half my dinner,_  
_Is still there on my plate._  
_Ooh i got a vision, to make a difference,_  
_and it's starting today._

Katsuragi :

_Cause i know there's sunshine beyond that rain, _  
_I know there's good times beyond that pain_  
_Heaven tell me how i can make a change._

All Members :

_I close my eyes, and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and pray. (yeee)_  
_I close my eyes and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and_

Konatsu and Kuroyuri :

_I pray for the broken-hearted,_  
_I pray for the life not started._  
_I pray for all the ones not breathing,_  
_I pray for all the souls in need._  
_I pray, can you give em one today?_

Ayanami :

I just can't sleep tonight,  
Can someone tell me how to make a change?

All Member :

_I close my eyes, and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and pray, (Ooh)_  
_I close my eyes and i can see a better day,_  
_I close my eyes and i pray, (ooh)_  
_I pray, I pray_  
_I close my eyes and pray._

"Terima kasih kepada para Black Hawks !" sambut Castor, "ayo kita ke boyband (?) selanjutnya !"

"Please Welcome ! Hakuren, Mikage (?), Teito and Frau !" lanjut Labrador.

Teito :

_There's A Place In__ Your Heart_  
_And I Know That It Is Love_  
_And This Place Could__ Be Much_  
_Brighter Than Tomorrow_  
_And If You Really Try_  
_You'll Find There's No Need __To Cry_  
_In This Place You'll Feel_  
_There's No Hurt Or Sorrow_

Hakuren :

_There Are Ways_  
_To Get There_  
_If You Care Enough_  
_For The Living_  
_Make A Little Space_  
_Make A Better Place_

All :

_Heal The World_  
_Make It A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_  
_And The Entire Human Race_  
_There Are People Dying_  
_If You Care Enough_  
_For The Living_  
_Make A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_

Frau :

_If You Want To Know Why_  
_There's A Love That__ Cannot Lie_  
_Love Is Strong_  
_It Only Cares For_  
_Joyful Giving__ If We Try_  
_We Shall See_  
_In This Bliss_  
_We Cannot Feel_  
_Fear Or Dread_  
_We Stop Existing And__ Start Living_

Mikage :

_Then It Feels That Always_  
_Love's Enough For_  
_Us Growing_  
_So Make A Better World_  
_Make A Better World..._

All :

_Heal The World_  
_Make It A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_  
_And The Entire Human Race_  
_There Are People Dying_  
_If You Care Enough_  
_For The Living_  
_Make A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_

Eye of Michael :

_And The Dream We Were_  
_Conceived In_  
_Will Reveal A Joyful Face_  
_And The World We_  
_Once Believed In_  
_Will Shine Again In Grace_  
_Then Why Do We Keep_  
_Strangling Life_  
_Wound This Earth_  
_Crucify Its Soul_  
_Though It's Plain To See_  
_This World Is Heavenly_  
_Be God's Glow_

_We Could Fly So High_  
_Let Our Spirits Never Die_  
_In My Heart_  
_I Feel You Are All_  
_My Brothers_  
_Create A World With_  
_No Fear_  
_Together We'll Cry_  
_Happy Tears_  
_See The Nations Turn_  
_Their Swords_  
_Into Plowshares_

_We Could Really Get There_  
_If You Cared Enough_  
_For The Living_  
_Make A Little Space_  
_To Make A Better Place..._

_Heal The World_  
_Make It A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_  
_And The Entire Human Race_  
_There Are People Dying_  
_If You Care Enough_  
_For The Living_  
_Make A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_

_Heal The World_  
_Make It A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_  
_And The Entire Human Race_  
_There Are People Dying_  
_If You Care Enough_  
_For The Living_  
_Make A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_

_Heal The World_  
_Make It A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_  
_And The Entire Human Race_  
_There Are People Dying_  
_If You Care Enough_  
_For The Living_  
_Make A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_

_There Are People Dying_  
_If You Care Enough_  
_For The Living_  
_Make A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_

_There Are People Dying_  
_If You Care Enough_  
_For The Living_  
_Make A Better Place_  
_For You And For Me_

_You And For Me_

Semua penonton ikut bernyanyi dan beberapa ada yang menyumbangkan uang mereka ke stage Penggalangan Dana -Pray For World, Pray for Japan-.

"Sebelum acara kita tutup, mari semuanya kita berdoa kembali untuk saudara-saudari kita yang tertimpa musibah, berdoa mulai."

Dan semua pun menundukkan kepala mereka sejenak, mereka berdoa dengan khidmat, dan kembali menganggkat kepala mereka walau hati ini miris melihat korban-korban yang berjatuhan di Jepang atau di Negara lain yang tertimpa musibah, kita ini manusia harusnya rasa kasihan, harus menolong antar sesama makhluk hidup yang diciptakan-Nya.

"Please welcome ! We are The World for Japan !"

Konatsu :

_There comes a time_  
_When we hear a certain call_  
_When the world must come together_  
_As one_

Teito :

_There are people dying _  
_Oh when its time to lend a hand_  
_To life _  
_The greatest gift of all_

Hakuren :

_We can't go on_  
_Pretending day by day_  
_That someone, somehow_  
_Will soon make a change_

Author and her friend (?) :

_We are all a part of_  
_God's great big family_  
_And it's true_  
_You know love is all we need_

Ayanami and Frau :

_We are the world _  
_We are the children_  
_We are the ones who make a better day,_  
_So let's start giving_  
_There's a choice, _  
_We're making _  
_We're saving our own lives _  
_It's true we'll make a better day _  
_Just you and me._

Labrador :

_Well, send them your hearts_  
_So they know that someone cares_  
_So their cries for help will not be in vain_  
_We can let them suffer_  
_No we cannot turn away_  
_Right now, they need a helping hand_

Hyuuga and Castor :

_We are the world _  
_We are the children_  
_We are the ones who make a better day,_  
_So let's start giving_  
_There's a choice, _  
_We're making _  
_We're saving our own lives _  
_It's true we'll make a better day _  
_Just you and me._

Katsuragi :

_When you're down and out_  
_And there seems no hope at all_  
_But if you just believe_  
_There's nowhere we can fall_

TRIO blade children organization (?) :

_Well, well, well, let us realize oh that a change can only come_  
_When we stand together as one_

All :

_We are the world _  
_We are the children_  
_We are the ones who make a better day,_  
_So let's start giving_  
_There's a choice, _  
_We're making _  
_We're saving our own lives _  
_It's true we'll make a better day _  
_Just you and me._

Kuroyuri :

_We all need somebody that we can lean on_  
_When you wake up look around and see that your dream's gone_  
_When the earth quakes, we'll help you make it through the storm_  
_When the floor breaks, a magic carpet to stand on_

Ayanami, Hyuuga, Frau, Castor :

_We are the world, united by love so strong_  
_When the radio isn't on you can hear this song_

_A guided light on the dark road you're walking on_  
_A signpost to find the dreams you thought was gone_  
_Someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on_  
_Someone to help you rebuild after the rubble's gone_

_We are the world, connected by a common bond:_  
_LOVE _  
_The whole planet's singing along_

All :

_We are the world _  
_We are the children_  
_We are the ones who make a better day,_  
_So let's start giving_  
_There's a choice, _  
_We're making _  
_We're saving our own lives _  
_It's true we'll make a better day _  
_Just you and me._

_Everyday Citizens_  
_Everybody pitching in_

_Nou se mond la_  
_Nou se timoun yo_

_You and I x2_

_Uh 12 days no water_  
_Whats your will to live?_

_We amplify the love we watching multiply_

_Feeling like the Worlds end_  
_We can make the World win_

_Like Africa, Indonesia, Haiti_  
_And now Japan needs us, the need us, they need us_

_"Terima kasih telah menonton konser ini, save the world together ! Pray For Japan ! Pray for our world !"_

"Sampai Jumpa di Kapitel selanjutnya ...!"

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga XDXD

Author kasih tau yang di pake itu lagu apa aja :D

1 . Pray - Justin Bieber

2. Heal The World - Michael Jackson

3. We are The World - Various Artist for Haiti -dengan perubahan sekucupnya-

Labrador : akhirnya Author tobat ...

Teito : Kapitel ini nggak ngaco ...

Konatsu : ya ... meskipun gak nyangka Black Hawks dianggap Boyband ...

Frau : sudahlah ...

Ayanami : sampai jumpa di Kapitel selanjutnya !

Mata ne !


	4. Kapitel 4 : Battle

Ryoko : Ryoko balik lagiii~ dan sekarang aka akan menyulap semua chara jadi OOC dan lebay kembali XD

Konatsu : Black Hawks itu BUKAN boy band !

Hyuuga : DAN JANGAN BIKIN CERITA YANG ANEH-ANEH DI CHAPTER INI !

Ryoko : suka-suka aku dooongs XDXD #author digampar semua chara 07-Ghost.

Kuroyuri : Silahkan dicicipi Kapitel 4 ini ~

Haruse : Seven Ghost bukan punya Author, dia cuman minjem karakter-karakternya ... #tiba-tibamuncul.

All Chara : SETAAAAAAN !

* * *

Kapitel 4 : Battle.

* * *

Para Black Hawks dan para Bishop kembali ke posisi awal, mereka saling berhadapan dan pelotot-pelototan, sampai akhirnya Author gak tau lagi agar merelai mereka yang sedang selek layaknya dua sejoli #plakk.

Para Black Hawks tidak terima kalau Dufan menjadi wilayah kekuasaannya pada Bishop, soalnya itu gak mungkin, mereka kan lagi di negara-nya Author, masa dufan punya Bishop yang gak jelas datengnya dari mana ? udah ah cape ngocehnya ! langsung kita liat percakapan mereka !

Frau : Sorry aja ya ! jangan pernah lo nginjek tanah di sini lagi ! #nempeleng kepalanya Ayanami.

Hyuuga : EH ! LO BERANI AMAT NEMPELENG UKE-nya GUE ?

Frau : APA LO ! CENGENG !

Hyuuga : Gue gak terima kalo kalian semua ngakuin tempat ini jadi wilayah kekuasaan kalian ! jelas-jelas ini tuh wilayah bebas ya !

Hakuren : SABODO TEUING ! Mikiran pan aing ? (OMG ? Hakuren orang sunda ?)

Konatsu : Eh rambut pirang ! BIASA dong ngomongnya ! (Gak nyadar diri sendirinya punya rambut pirang)

Teito : Apa lu Hah ? sini kalo berani maju !

Castor : jangan banyak bacod deh lu !

Hyuuga : Gak takut gue !

Konatsu : Ayo tanding !

Ayanami : ...

Author : HEH ! BERANTEM WAE KALIAN ! MENDINGAN DARI PADA ADU BACOD KALIAN DUEL DEH !

Kuroyuri : Author NANTANGIN YA ?

Author : eh ... kok saya ... =.=) #ngacir

Teito : Apaan sih lo, KUTU ?

Labrador : Mau dipites ya ?

Kuroyuri : PENGECUT ! JANGAN BERANINYA SAMA ANAK KECIL DONG ! LAWAN NIH KAKEK TUA INI ! (nunjuk Katsuragi)

Katsuragi : eh sorry sorry jack aja ya ! Biarpun udah kakek masih lincah dan kece dong !

_Back song : membleh tapi kece~_

Kuroyuri : ETT DAAAH Narsis banget lu jadi kakek ...

Ayanami : SHUT UP ! Musuh kite yang ade disana tuh ! (Ayanami nunjuk)

Hyuuga : Ayo Kita tanding wahai Ghost !

Frau : Siapa takut ! Maju temen-temen !

Hakuren : _kawaita sakebigoe ga kikoeta ,"kioku no naka no yami o hodoite"_ (Ngedance layaknya boy band)

Teito :_ itsumo saigo no kotae erande wa, dareka o kizutsuketeta, sou nani ga shinjitsu ka wakaranai mama ni, kagayaki modosu tame, kimi wa ikusen no toki o koeteiku _(tebar pesona pake rexona)_  
_

Frau, Castor, Labrador : _modoranai aka no kakera, nigirishimete sa mayoitsuzuketeku, kimi o utsushideseru sono hitomi o sagashidasu made _(TRIO Bishop menari balet dengan lihainya)_  
_

Pengunjung 1 : WOOOY ! ADA KONSER GRATIS !

Pengunjung 2 : Widiiih Boy band bo' ! Kakkoi !

Dan banyak yang ngebungin mereka untuk melihat kelihaian para bishop menari.

Labrador :_ utsuro na zatsunen sae umareta, tsugunau dake no tsuyosa mo nakute _(nebar bunga 7 rupa)_  
_

Castor : _itsumo arika ni mayoi sugata naki, nanika ni obieteita, mada karamu kusari sura chigirenai mama de, agaite sagashiteta, tsuzuku zankoku na toki o haiagaru _(bergandengan tangan Labrador dengan mesranya)_  
_

Frau : _kuzureteku yuki no kioku, taguriyosete toketeshimau sou de, dare mo kizutsukenai sono tsuyosa o te ni ireru made _(bagi-bagi majalah PlayB*y dasar Bishop mesum =.=)_  
_

Teito , Hakuren :_ kizutsuki kizutsuketeta itsuwari dake no sekai, yurusareru no nara kimi no matsu tobira o hiraku, kioku o dakishimete, owaru koto no nai tabi e to _(pegangan tangan sambil ngangkat dua kaki)_  
_

Teito :_ sagashiteta ao no kakera, mune ni afureteiku, kioku o dakishimete, owaru koto no nai tabi e to _(Kasih Fans service di akhir lagu)_  
_

Frau :_ nanatsu no tamashii to sono hitomi o sagashidasu made _(Teriak ala Charlie es-teh 12)

Penonton 1 : KEREEEEEEN ! Lagi-lagi !

Penonton 2 : widiiiiiih ! kakkoi !

Frau : MAKASIH semuanya ! kalo mau minta nomor hape ntar aja yah (emang ada yang minta ?)

Teito : coba kalahkan itu ! AHAHAHAHA #ketawa jahat

Ayanami : Black Hawks ! kita perlihatkan kemampuan kita !

Hyuuga : MAJUUUU!

Dan lagu pun di mulai~ terdengar suara gitar dipetik, dan kincringan di kincring lalu gendang di gebuk tanpa perasaan oleh yang mukul gendang dan inilaah penampilan mereka~ (gaya Kak Okie bawain acara IC di RCTI #plakk)

Konatsu :_ Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu, Selalu peluh pun menetes setiap dekat kamu, Kenapa salah tingkah tiap kau tatap aku, Selalu diriku malu tiap kau puji aku_ (nge-dance ala Justin Bieber)

Kuroyuri : _Kenapa lidahku kelu tiap kau panggil aku, Selalu merinding romaku tiap kau sentuh aku, Mengapa otakku beku tiap memikirkanmu, Selalu tubuhku lunglai tiap kau bisikkan cinta_ (ngeluarin tehniknya Brandon)

TRIO BLACK HAWKS : _Ind*mie goreng~ (ind*mie Ind*mie) rasa kari (rasa kari) rasa bawang (rasa bawang) enak sekali~, guenya lapeeer~ (laper-laper) Laper banget (kebangetan) pengen makan (makan ind*mie) Mie i heart you_ -(joget ngebor ala Inul daratista)

Teito : HEH ? PROMOSI MEREKA ?

Hakuren : NYANYI APA KELAPERAN BU ?

Author : TIDAAAAK ! dilarang ngiklan disini ! DAN APA-APAAN MEREKA ? #muntah

TemenAuthor : aaaah~ lagunya bikin lapeer ~

Abang-abang tukan mie : mau beli mie neng ? ada Ind*mie, mie sed*p, sup*rmie, Sar*mie, ka*e mie, sampai mie-mie han juga ada lho neng~ (dateng sambil joget ala tarian laskar pelangi)

Ayanami : _Tahukah seme saat kita pertama jumpa__, Hatiku berkata padamu ada yang berbeda__, Tahukah sejak kita sering jalan bersama__, Tiap jam menit detikku hanya ingin berdua _(pegang tangan Hyuuga)_  
_

Hyuuga :_ Tahukah uke, ku takkan pernah, lupa__ Saat kau bilang kau punya rasa yang sama,__ Ku tak menyangka aku bahagia ingin ku peluk dunia,__ Kau izinkan aku tuk dapat rasakan cinta _(rangkul Ayanami)

-kasih fans service-

Fujoshi 1 : KAMERAAA ! KAMERAAAA !

Temennya Author : TIDAAAAK ! JIWA FUJOSHIKUUU !

Author : GYAAAAAAH #nosebleed

Kuroyuri : CINLOOOK ! CINLOOOK ! (tereak-tereak padahal lagi tampil)

Konatsu : Kuroyuri-sama ! eling woy ! #ngegetok Kuroyuri pake benda keras dan tumpul.

Katsuragi :_ You know me so well__ Seme i need you (Seme i need you)__ Seme i love you (Seme i love you)__ Seme i heart you__ I know you so well__ uke i need you (uke i need you)__ uke i love you (uke i love you)__ uke i heart you. _(joget kaku kayak robot padahal mah encok XD)

Kuroyuri :_ Hatiku rasakan cinta, dia buatku salah tingkah__ I know you so well, you know me so well__ You heart me girl, i heart you back_

Konatsu :_ I miss you, i love you, ah ah ah__ I need you, i love you, i heart you baby__ I need you, i love you, i heart you baby_

Katsuragi :_ Baby, __You know me so well__ Seme i need you (Seme i need you)__ Seme i love you (Seme i love you)__ Seme i heart you__ I know you so well__ uke i need you (uke i need you)__ uke i love you (uke i love you)__ uke i heart you_

Hyuuga, Ayanami : _Tak ada yang bisa memisahkan cinta__ Waktu pun takkan tega__ Kau dan aku bersama selamanya _(berpelukan dengan mesra-nya sehingga para Fujoshi senang dengan lagu-nya)

Fujoshi 1 : YAOI ! I HEART U ! (tereak gaje)

Fujoshi 2 : AIIIH ! HYUUGAXAYANAMI FOREVER !

Fujoshi 3 : DUKUNG BLACK HAWKS YANG MENGUASAI DUFAAAAAN ! CARANYA KETIK IC (SPASI) BlackHawks KIRIM KE NOMOR SAYA #plaakk

Author : LU KIRA IDOLA LICIK HAH ?

Hakuren : cih sialan ! emang dikira kite kagak bisa yang kayak gitu ?

Teito : Tancap CastorxLabradoooor ! buat yang lebih HOT !

Castor : Ayo Istri-ku !

Labrador : Ayo suami-ku !

Frau : GIVE ME LABBIEXCASTOR !

dan alunan musik pun nyala kembali karena tadi sempet mati karena Kuroyuri dan Konatsu nangis guling-guling gak terima sama lagu yang mereka nyanyiin dengan benar jadi ancur berantakkan gara-gara ulah TRIO black Hawks yang ngerubah lagu itu jadi dandut dan joget gak jelas.

Castor : _Disini kau dan aku Terbiasa bersama Menjalani kasih sayang Bahagia kudenganmu_

Labrador : _Pernahkah kau menguntai__ Hari paling indah__ Ku ukir nama kita berdua__ Disini surga kita_

Castor, Labrador : _Bila kita mencintai yg lain__ Mungkin kah hati ini akan tegar__ Sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah__ Sayang ku akan hilang_ ,, _I__f you love somebody__ Could we be this strong__ I will fight to win__ Our love will conquer all__ Wouldn't risk my love__ Even just one night__ Our love will stay in my heart__ My heart_. -Pelukan dengan sangat mesra-

Fujoshi 1 : KYAAAAAH ! SHONEN-AI ! KAMERAAAA !

Fujoshi 2 : rekaaaaam ! rekaaaaaam !

Author : TIDAAAAAAAAAK ! SAY NO TO CASTORXLABBIE ! ARGH !

Labrador : _Pernahkah kau menguntai_

Castor : _Hari paling indah _(pegang tanga Labbie)

Castor, Labrador : _Ku ukir nama kita berdua__ Disini surga kita_

Castor : _Bila kita mencintai yg lain__ Mungkin kah hati ini akan tegar__ Sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah__ Sayang ku akan hilang_ (nyium pipi Labbie)

Labrador : _Bila kita mencintai yg lain__ Mungkin kah hati ini akan tegar__ Sebisa mungkin tak akan pernah__ Sayang ku akan hilang_

Castor, Labrador : _If you love somebody__ Could we be this strong__ I will fight to win__ Our love will conquer all__ Wouldn't risk my love__ Even just one night__ Our love will stay in my heart__ My heart_

-ngasih fans service yang lebih HOT dari pada AyanamixHyuuga-

Author : TIDAAAAAAAAAAK !

Temennya Author : Tabahkan hatimu yaa ... KYAAAA ! KAMERA MANA ? KAMERAAAAAAA ! #kelimpungan nyariin kamera.

Hyuuga : Cih sialan ! Aya-tan ! kita harus lebih HOT dari mereka !

Ayanami : Ogah ! gue capek aaah~

Hyuuga : Aya-taaaaan ! #nangis guling-guling.

Katsuragi : Kuroyuri ! maju sono ! giliran anak kecil sepertimu majuuu ! uwoooo ! (dorong Kuroyuri ke atas panggung dengan sangat OOC, sehingga encoknya kambuh lagi)

Konatsu : a-aku ... tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi ...

Kuroyuri : HOOOOI ! Ayo nyanyi sama Kuro-nyaaaan ! lagu ini ... aku persembahkan untuk my beloved Begleiter-ku~

Author : HARUSE ?

Temennya Author : hueeeee aku sediih denger lagunyaaa !

Author : BELOM GE MULAI ! #nempeleng temennya Author

Kuroyuri : _Everyone can see__ There's a change in me__ The all say I'm not the same__ Kid I used to be_

Penonton : uaaaaaaa #tepuk tangan

Kuroyuri :_Don't go out and play__ I'll just dream all day__ They don't know what's wrong with me__ And I'm too shy to say_  
_It's my first love__ What I'm dreaming of__ When I go to bed__ When I lay my head upon my pillow__ Don't know what to do_  
_My First love__ He thinks that I'm too young__ He doesn't even know__ Wish that I could show him what I'm feeling__ Coz I'm feeling my first love_ (dan Kuroyuri pun mengingat Haruse sehingga menangis)

Fujoshi 1 : ka-kasiang ... Seme-nya meninggal :(

Fujoshi 2 : iya bener huhuhu aku mengerti perasaanmu Kuro-nyaaan

Author : hiks hiks ... spruuuuuuut #nyemprot ingus.

Kuroyuri : _Mirror on the wall__ Does he care at all__ Will he ever notice me__ Could he ever fall__ Tell me Teddy Bear__ Why love is so unfair?__ Will I ever find a way__ And answer to my pray_

Teito : hiks hiks menyedihkan huhuhuhu

Hakuren : anak kecil seperti dia ditimpa mesibah yang besar huhuhuhu

Kuroyuri :_ For my first love__ What I'm dreaming of__ When I go to bed__ When I lay my head upon my pillow__ Don't know what to do__ My First love__ He thinks that I'm too young__ He doesn't even know__ Wish that I could show him what I'm feeling__ Coz I'm feeling my first love_

Dan lagu pun selesai namun Kuroyuri masih tetap menangis terharu kehilangan seme-nya yang sangat dia sayangi. Sementara itu penonton nangis berjamaah dan mendoakan Haruse yang sudah meninggal, mereka pun tahlilan dan Black Hawks pun membagikan berkat untuk dimakan bersama.

TBC~

* * *

Haruse : TA-TAHLILAN ?

Ryoko : Iya tahlilaaaan~ XD Readers review-nya yaaaa :D

Konatsu : jangan jadi silent readers aja doooong !

Ryoko : aku butuh ide buat membuat cerita ini makin gaje XD

All chara : JANGAN MAKIN GAJE ! NTAR ANCUR !

Ryoko : oh iya maaf yaaa lagu-lagunya dibikin aneeeh hontou ni gomen ne XD


	5. Kapitel 5 : Bishop vs Black Hawks

Yoooooo ! Ryoko Lamperouge kembali LAGI ! ufufufu~

Ayo semuanya kita lihat lanjutan Black Hawks's Holidays XDXD uwaaaaah namanya juga cerita gaje, maka semuanya gaje dan aneh ufufufu~

Konatsu : tapi gak gitu juga kalee

Ryoko : wew Konatsu anak GAHOEL !

Konatsu : #speechless

Ryoko : nyoook lanjutin ! oh iya apakah Bishop mampu mengalahkan kisah sedihnya Kuroyuri ? Ayo kita liaaaat !

Konatsu : 07-Ghost bukan kepunyaan Ryoko, dia hanya meminjam karakternya.

Ryoko : hati-hati terhadap OOC, OC, typo dan lain-lain~~~

Mari dicicipi XDXD

* * *

Kuroyuri pun turun dari panggung dengan masih berderai air mata yang ditampung oleh Konatsu di baskom, nyatanya sudah 6 baskom yang dipergunakan untuk menampung air matanya Kuroyuri. Ia juga menghabiskan satu truk untuk ngebuang ingusnya yang nyangkut di hidungnya yang kecil #plakk.

Konatsu : yang tabah ya ... Kuroyuri-sama ...

Kuroyuri : (dengan sangat lebaynya) hueiyaaa (sambil nyemprot ingus) serupuuuuut~

Teito : liat nih ! gue juga bisa kayak gitu !

Hakuren : Tunjukin Teito !

Frau : jangan mau kalah sama anak kecil kayak gitu !

Teito : yoa man ! liet nih ye ! (naik keatas panggung)

Fans Teito 1 : Kyaaaaa ! onoh suamiku ! kyaaa

Fans Teito 2 : enak ajaaa ! Teito itu tunangankuuuuu~

Fans Teito 3 : punyakuuuuu ! Teito punyaaakuuuuu ! hueeeeeeh !

para fans pun ribut gaje memperebutin Teito yang sedang check sounds, mereka sampe guling-gulingan ditanah hanya demi seorang teito (Author : dasar fans fanatik =.=)

Teito : tenang para fans-fans ku ... ! GUE MAU NYANYI GIMANA KALO LU-LU PADA RIBUT KAYAK GINI HAH ? #dengan galaknya.

Fans Teito 1, 2, 3 : #pundung di pojokan bersama burupya mati XD

Burupya : burupya ! burupyaaa ! (GUE BELOM MATI AUTHOR BE*O !)

Dan alunan musik pun terdengar dengan lambatnya ...

Teito : (nunduk dan lampu sorot menyorotinya)_ Langit tak begitu gelap__, Hujan tak juga reda__, Ku harus menyaksikan, __Cintaku terenggut tak teselamatkaaaaan_~ (tereak)

Author : pasti buat Mikage...

Fans Teito 1 : benciiii ! benci Ayanami ! uwooooo !

Fans Teito 2 : Ayanami jahaaaat buat Teito yang imjut nan luthu sedih kea gityuuuu ~~~

Fans Teito 3 : terus terus TERUUUUUSSS DI-!

Hakuren : EH AING TEU TIASA DENGE SI TEITO NEMBANG YEH !

Temennya Author : BIASA AJA KALI NGOMONGNYA !

Teito : WOOY ! GUE PENGEN NYANYI ! DIEM GEURA !

Semua penonton : eett dah ... yang nyanyi galak amat yak ?

Teito : _Ingin ku ulang hari__, Ingin ku perbaiki__, Kau sangat ku butuhkan__, Beraninya kau pergi dan tak kembali~~ Woooy ! Mikage ! lu belum bayar utang ke gue !_

Mikage : Teitoooo ! Love you too ! (datang dari mana ?)

Teito : _Di mana letak surga itu__, Biar ku gantikan tempatmu denganku__, Adakah tangga surga itu__, Biar ku temukan untuk bersamamu~ _(teriak pake falset)

Mikage : ooouuuh so sweet ~~~

Hakuren : GUE CEMBURU !

Frau : CEMBURU TINGKAT KAKI !

Ayanami : Kalo lu mau ke sorga, titip salam buat Yukikaze ya ! (emang yukikaze masuk surga ? ==")

Teito : _Ku biarkan senyumku__, Menari di udara__, Biar semua tahu__, Kematian tak mengakhiri cinta... _(teriak ala vokalisnya Guns n Roses)

Penonton 1 : itu ... pita suaranya gak putus apa ? #speechless

Author : kasian amat ya yang nyuruh Teito teriak kayak gitu ?

Temennya Author : ELU JUGA ! AUTHOR ABNORMAL !

Teito : (mulai kesel)_ Di mana letak surga itu__, Biar ku gantikan tempatmu denganku__, Adakah tangga surga itu__, Biar ku temukan untuk bersamamu~~ _(nimpuk Temennya Author pake mic)

Semua penonton : ... #speechless ... et dah... kalo ada penyanyi yang kayak gini pengen gue adeuuuh !_  
_

Teito : _Apalah artinya hidup__, Tanpa kekasihku__, Percuma ku ada di sini..~~~_ (nangis)

Mikage : TEITOOOOOOOOO~ I LOVE YOU PULL ! (teriak dengan gaya se-OOC-nya)

Hakuren : 'pull' ?

Author : sudah biarkan saja~

Teito pun dengan betenya turun dari panggung, dengan tatapan evil dia lirik sana lirik sini.

Back song : _lirikan matamu menarik kaki, senyumanmu bau terasi~_

Kuroyuri : =.= perasaan back songnya malu-maluin deh ...

Author : sudah biarkan saja^^ (dengan sangat entengnya)

Mikage : TEITOOOOOOOOO~ (lari dengan gaya film india)

Teito : mikage ? MIKAGEEEEEEEEE~ ! (ikut lari ke tengah-tengah)

Mereka berdua pun bertemu di tengah-tengah dan berpelukan dengan sangat so-sweet serta uhm ... eerrr ... menyenangkan hati para fujoshi dengan adegan terlarang yang hot.

Fujoshi 1 : KYAAAAAA ~~~ KAMERAAA ! FOTO SKANDAL !

Fans Teito 1 : TIDAAAAAAAK ! TEITO IS MINE ! SAY NO TO MIKAGE !

Hyuuga : ngiriiiii ~~ Aya-tan ayo kita kalahin mereka !

Ayanami : ogah !

Castor : istriku ...

Labrador : apa suamiku ?

Dan mereka berdua pun melakukan adegan 'itu' yang membuat para fujoshi nosebleed, dan Author pun ...

Author : HEEEEEH ! APA-APA INI ? ONII-CHAN (Labrador) gak boleh ngelakuin itu sama setan berkacamata itu ! #lempar panci ke Castor.

Labrador : ? WTH ?

Castor : WTF ? GUE BUKAN SETAN ! GUE GHOST TAU !

Author : LU TUH SETAN ! BAHASA INGGRISNYA SETAN KAN GHOST !

Castor : eh iya juga ya ... (mikir dengan sangat lemotnya)

Author : nah yang bego siapa ?

Castor : ya guelah !(dengan entengnya)

Temennya Author : mau aja dibego-begoin =.=

Konatsu : ... Author itu kejam ya ...

Temennya Author : bisa dibilang gitu ... bahkan kecoa aja dia injek tanpa ada rasa bersalah ! bukan itu saja ! Author juga sering ngejailin temen-temennya dengan tiba-tiba marah, padahal itu hanya akting belaka lalu kalo temennya udah nangis baru dia ketawa dan bilang 'mau aja gue jailin lo !' parahnya ... si Author memanfaatkan wajah judesnya ... (bercerita dengan muka misterius)

Author : WOOOY ! RAHASIA PERUSAHAAN NOH ! #lempar panci

Frau : #lempar bikini (?)

Fujoshi 1 : GYAAAAA ! FRAU BISHOP MESUUM !

Author : gak jelas =.=

Temennya Author : siapa yang gak jelas ?

Author : Lu tuh yang gak jelas ! ^^%&^%$#$&*&(* (itu bahasa planet mana ?)

Ayanami : sepertinya kita harus membalas mereka !

Hyuuga : lalu siapa yang akan maju sekarang ?

Katsuragi : jangan sampai kita keluarin TRIO Black Hawks sekarang !

Ayanami : kita keluarin satu-satunya manusia normal di Black Hawks...

Kuroyuri : SETUJU !

Hyuuga : Kita paksa dia nyanyi dangdut !

Katsuragi : dan dia harus pakai rok !

Ayanami : dan joget ala dewi persik ...

Kuroyuri : nyanyi balonku aja !

Ayanami : jangan !

Author : (ikut nimbrung) Hyuuga ! si Konatsu suruh ngepel rumah gue aja!

Kuroyuri : itu sih keenakan Author !

Hyuuga : kalau gitu nyanyi ini aja ...

Mereka berempat tanpa Author ( Author pun dilempar ke RSJ terdekat ) pun berbisik sambil jongkok membentuk lingkaran kata mereka sih itu namaya rapat, tapi kok gak elit amat yak ?

Konatsu : kok gue merinding yah ?

Hyuuga : KONATSU ! SELANJUTNYA LU YANG MAJU !

Konatsu : ett daaah ... benerkan apa kate babeh gue ?

Author : kapan babeh lu ngomong ?

Kuroyuri : Konatsu ! sini sekarang lu nyanyi ini ! (nunjukin daftar lalu)

Konatsu : (liat) APAAAAAAA ?

Trio Black Haws pun ngejorokin Konatsu keatas panggung dan Konatsu pun dengan indahnya mendarat di atas panggung dengan kepala mencium lantai panggung dengan mesranya~

Penonton 1 : NYANYI ! NYANYI ! NYANYI !

Fujoshi 1 : DUET SAMA HYUUGA DOOONG ! KONATSUXHYUUGA SO SWEET BANGEEEET !

Fujoshi 2 : Konatsu kasih fans service yaaaaa !

Author : KONATSU MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU !

Fans Konatsu 1 : APA-APAAN ITU AUTHOR ! #glare

Fans Konatsu 2 : Konatsu itu punya kami !

Author : SALAH ! KONATSU ITU PUNYA HYUUGA !

Fujoshi 1 : SETUJU !

Author : DAN SEMUA MEMBER BLACK HAWKS KECUALI SI KAKEK KATSURAGI ITU PUNYA GUE ! GAK MAU TAU ! **PUNYA GUE** !

Fans Black Hawks 1, 2, 3 : APAAAA ? SEMUANYA RAJAM SI AUTHOR !

Author : DEMI kapak Zehel ! Gue gak mau di rajaaaaam ! KONATSU LONTOOONG ! (Author gila nan sarap naik keatas panggung dan langsung menyambar Konatsu dengan penuh cinta (?))

Konatsu : eh ? EH ? Author mau lontong sayur ?

Author : bukaaan ! aku mau kamuuu !

TRIO Black Hawks : KAPAN NYANYINYA ? WEES LAH ! KALO SI KONATSU GAK NYANYI KITE YANG NYANYI !

Fujoshi 1 : KYAAAAA ! AYANAMI ! HYUUGA ! FANS SERVICE !

Hyuuga : tenang para fans TRIO black hawks kami akan membawakan lagu ...

Ayanami : lagu ini sangat legendaris !

Katsuragi : dan sangat terkenal di zamannya lagu ini berjudul...

TRIO Black Hawks : CINTA SATU HARI !

Penonton : huu ! tarik maaaaang !

Bishops : et dah demen amat sama lagu dangdut ...

Teito : DANGDUUUUT ! GUE MAU JOGET DANGDUT !

Author : Dufan di goyaaaaang ! (rangkul Konatsu dengan penuh cinta)

Konatsu : (hanya bisa pasrah) huweeeeee ...gue kudu pake topeng malu ngeliat mereka joget kayak kemaren-kemaren ...

Author : Konatsu habis ini ngepel lantai rumahku nyoook !

Konatsu : boleh-boleh ... EH ? NGEPEL ? EMANG GUE PEMBOKAT ?

Ayanami : _Walau cinta kita sementara, Aku merasa bahagia_ (ngangkat kedua tangan dan berputar layaknya penari balet )

Hyuuga : _Walau cinta kita sementara, Aku merasa bahagia_ (goyang patah-patah sampai kakinya patah-patah)

TRIO : _Cinta satu pagi, Oh indahnya, Cinta satu siang, Buatku melayang, Walau satu hari, Akan selalu ku kenang, Dalam hidupku, Cinta satu sore, Oh indahnya, Cinta satu malam, Buatku melayang, Walau satu hari, Akan selalu ku kenang, Selama-lamanya_~ _oooh seme-ku~_

Konatsu : maluu ! gue maluuu !

Kuroyuri : aku gak kenal sama mereka ! gak kenaaaaaal !

Teito : tarik maaaaaang~ (joget dengan mengangkat jempol)

Katsuragi : _ououuuuuuuuuu~ ououou~~~~_ (teriak sambil bergelantungan kesana kemari)

Ayanami : _Sentuhanmu membuatku terlena, Aku telah terbuai mesra~ oooh my beloved seme~ _ (sambil menatap Hyuuga~)

Fujoshi 1 : SEMUA FUJOSHI ! SIAGA SATU ! SIAPKAN KAMERA KALIAN !

Fujoshi 2, 3, dst : AYE AYE ! CAPTAIN !

Fujoshi 1 : I can't hear you !

Fujoshi 2,3 dst : AYE AYE CAPTAIN !

Fujoshi 1 : uuuuuuuuwoooooo !

Hyuuga : _Yang ku rasa hangat indahnya cinta, Hasratku kian membara_~~ _my sweet ukeeeeee~ _(narik Ayanami dengan sangat mesranya)

dan mereka berdua pun errm ... errr ... silahkan bagi para Fujoshi membayangkan hal apa yang mereka lakukan diatas panggung ... yang jelas lebih dan lebih HOT dari pada LabbieXHyuuga dan TeitoXMikage tadi...

Konatsu : Tidaaaaaak ! mataku yang suciii ! (nutup mata)

Author : kyaaaaaaa ! XD lebih parah dari pada LabbieXCastor ! kyaaaa kyaaaa

Kuroyuri : CINLOOOOOK ! CINLOOOOK ! (loncat-loncatan gak jelas layaknya monyet yang dipake main sama abang-abang tukang topeng monyet #plakk)

Katsuragi : _Cinta satu pagi, Oh indahnya, Cinta satu siang, Buatku melayang, Walau satu hari, Akan selalu ku kenang, Dalam hidupku, Cinta satu sore, Oh indahnya, Cinta satu malam, Buatku melayang, Walau satu hari, Akan selalu ku kenang, Selama-lamanya_~ (teriak dengan gaya roker)

Ayanami, Hyuuga : (masih asyik dengan adegan terlarang)

Fujoshi 1 : gyaaaaaah ! gyaaaaaaaah ! gyaaaaaaah !

tiba-tiba ... para bishop mengambil alih panggung tersebut !

Frau : _Kita anak metal, kita kalo joged sukanya, mental mental, tabrak sana-sini seperti, _(dengan wajah serem dan pake baju anak-anak metal)

Castor : _kuda binal, kita bisa lincah walaupun cuma, pake sendal, habis joged pegal-pegal _(dengan anting disalah satu kupingnya yang bersuara terus)

Hakuren : _Kita selalu optimis, ayo semua ngangguk-ngangguk,_ (sambil angguk-angguk)

Teito : (yang udah normal dari virus dangdut) _Kita selalu optimis, ayo semua ngangguk-ngangguk,_

Labrador : _Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk guk, Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk kaya' anjing lagi mabuk buk _ (ngangguk-angguk kaya anjing XD)

All Bishop : _Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk guk, Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk kaya' orang lagi batuk _(ngikutin gaya anjing lagi mabok)

Author : di kelompok sana ada anjing beneraaan HUAHAHAHAHA ! #nunjuk Labrador.

Konatsu : _Kita anak dugem, pagi ato malem, bisa tetep dugem walau badan bau asem _(pake baju anak-anak dugem yang entah kapan ia gantinya)

Hyuuga : _Kita anak dugem, tidak macem-macem, tetep bisa kalem kalo diajak berantem~ _(dengan goyang erotis)_  
_

Katsuragi :_ Kita anak dugem, pagi ato malem, bisa tetep dugem walau badan bau asem~_ (sambil makan ikan katsu)

Kuroyuri : _Kita anak dugem, tidak macem-macem, tetep bisa kalem, nek gelut ora gelem _ (sambil pake baju yang dipake monyet buat tampil pentas)

Ayanami : _Kita selalu pesimis, ayo semua geleng-geleng, apa saja tidak setuju, lebih suka geleng-geleng _(sambil geleng-geleng)

All Black Hawks : _Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng, Leng geleng geleng kaya' AYAMnami lagi jereng, Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng, Leng geleng geleng kaya' orang ngitung kaleng_ (sambil nunjuk ke Ayanami yang Overdosis geleng-geleng)

Author : uwooooo ! Ayanami ayam kampuuuuung!

Temennya Author : gue pilih jadi anak metaaaaaal !

Author : gue anak dugeeeem ajaaaaa kyaaaa !

Frau : _Bagaimana kalau diadu, kepala siapa yang paling batu Anak metal nggak takut, anak dugem pasti takut _(dengan garangnya seperti garam)

Ayanami : _Sopo bilang kita takut, Kepala kita memang paling batu Anak metal ngangguk-ngangguk, anak dugem ayo geleng-geleng _ (bales dengan melotot layaknya Ayam)

Bishops : _Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk guk Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk kaya' anjing lagi mabuk buk Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk guk Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk kaya' orang lagi batuk_

Black Hawks : _Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng Leng geleng geleng kaya' ayam lagi jereng Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng Leng geleng geleng kaya' orang ngitung kaleng_

Bishops : _Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk guk Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk kaya' anjing lagi mabuk buk_

Black Hawks : _Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng Leng geleng geleng kaya' ayam lagi jereng Leng_

Bishops : _Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk guk_

Black Hawks :_ Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng_

Bishops : _Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk guk_

Black Hawks :_ Leng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng geleng_

Barengan : _Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk geleng geleng geleng Guk ngangguk ngangguk ngangguk geleng geleng geleng_

Penonton 1 : gue kok jadi pusing ya ?

Penonton 2 : i-iya nih ... ngeliatnya aja pusing~

Fujoshi 1 : aduuuh ... pengen muntah ngeliatnya ..

Author : huwoooo apa kepala mereka gak copot kayak gitu terus ?

Temennya Author : jangan dipikirin ayo lanjuuuut !

Dan para Black Hawks juga para Bishop masih sibuk menggeleng-geleng dan mengangguk-angguk, ayo kita tunggu mereka selesai seperti itu samapi jumapai di Kapitel selanjutnya~ !

itu juga kalo ada~ #author digampar~

* * *

Ryoko : aduuuh pasti pada capek tuh kayak gitu terus ...

Konatsu : kepalaku ... kepalaku ... gak bisa berenti ...

Ryoko : kalo gitu muteeeeer ! semuanya muteeeeeer !

Dengan begonya Para Bishop dan Black Hawks mengikuti anjuran Author .

_Ter muter muter muter muter muter muter ter Ter muter muter muter muter muter muter ter Ter muter muter muter muter muter muter ter Ter muter muter muter muter muter muter ter Ter muter muter muter muter muter muter ter Ter muter muter muter muter muter muter ter Ter muter muter muter muter muter muter ter Ter muter muter muter muter muter muter ter Ter muter muter muter muter muter muter ter_

Konatsu : gak bisa berentiiii !

Frau : pusiiiiiing woooy !

Kuroyuri : kepala gue mau copooot !

Ryoko : silahkan lanjutkan muter-muternya ! (kejam) readers ! reviewnya yaaaaaah XDXD


	6. Kapitel 6 : Battle at Marina Beach

OKAY~ kembali lagi sama saya Ryoko Lamperouge XD saya cukup kaget dengan cerita Hinamori-Leyka yang membawa-bawa nama saya ... apalagi nama asli~ hiyaaaah (/)

Hyuuga : ... gak dimana-mana ... saya jadi karakter konyol !

Konatsu : ... saya juga jadi peran menderita ...

Ryoko : menderita dari mananya ? ufufufufu~

Hyuuga : Author ... cepat lanjutin ceritanya ...

Ryoko : oke-oke XDXD Konatsu~ bawakan Disclaimernya~

Konatsu : yang jelas bukan punya Author ! #kabur

Ryoko : ... =_=

Kuroyuri : Ya udah silahkan dicicipi cerita ini XD

* * *

Setelah kecapean muter-muter, para personil Black Hawks dan The Bishops pun turun panggung dengan leher yang masih muter-muter dengan sendirinya. Mereka kecapean karena kekejaman Author yang nulis Fic tanpa memikirkan karakter yang ia pinjam.

Kuroyuri melihat amang-amang tukang bakso lewat di depannya.

_tekrektek basooo~ tekterektek basooo~_

(tunggu ... di Dufan memang ada Bakso ... tapi gak Bakso yang lewat kan ?)

Kuroyuri : Bang ! bakso ! bakso ! *teriak sambil loncat-loncat*

namun sang tukang bakso malah ngeluyur pergi tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Kuroyuri yang cebol itu, atau jangan-jangan sangking cebolnya, tuh tukang bakso gak ngeliat Kuroyuri yang daritadi jingkrak-jingkrakkan kayak topeng monyet ? #Author digampar Kuroyuri.

Teito : LEBOK tah ! *teriak dikuping Kuroyuri dengan napsunya*

Kuroyuri : et dah ! Nyelow bos suaranya ! *sewot*

Teito : Makanya tinggi tuh jangan kelewat cebol ! *gak nyadar diri* Kutu !

Kuroyuri : HUH ! biarin yang penting GUE masih punya FANS !

Teito : Fans lu kalah banyak sama gue punya, bol !

Kuroyuri : Jangan panggil aku Cebol !

Teito : Apa bocah ingusan ?

Kuroyuri : HEH ! minta di giles lu yah ?

Teito : aduuuh gue takut~ *ngejek*

Temennya Author : nyadar gak woy ! kalian udah ditinggalin berdua ?

Teito, Kuroyuri : APAAA ?

Sementara itu yang lain ... ternyata sudah ninggalin Teito dan Kuroyuri dan beralih ke tukang majalah yang ada di luar Dufan.

Konatsu : mas beli majalah Anim*snter dong !

Mba-mba yang jualan majalah : jangan panggil aku mas dong~ panggil mba ya sayang ? adek mau beli berapa ? mba kasih gratis deh~ asal mau kencan sama Mba, eh adek cakep deh~ sekolah dimana dek ?

Konatsu : errrmmm... errrr... *tiba-tiba merinding*

'Mba-mba' yang jualan majalah : kalau adek mau beli majalah ini saya juga mau deh dibeli sama adek~

Konatsu : emmm ... errrrr... *merinding disko karena ternyata mas-mas yang jualan naksir sama dia* g-gak jadi deh mas eh mba ! *kabur*

'Mba-mba' yang jualan majalah : Kok kabur sih sayaaaang~ ? deg-degan yaaa kalau deket si mba ? *kicep-kicep ga jelas*

Frau : mas adalah majalah Pla*bo* gak mba ? *nepuk pundak si 'mba'*

'Mba-mba' yang jualan majalah : aduuuh~ jangan panggil saya mas gitu, panggil mba aja.~ situ ganteng deh~ majalah pla*bo* gak ada ... yang ada itu sayaaa~

Frau : ... sorry mas ... saya butuhnya majalah itu SEKARANG ! *Teriak gara-gara udah gak sabar liat majalah pla*bo* *

'Mba-mba' yang jualan majalah : SELOW BOS ! JANGAN PAKE TOA ! *marah gara-gara tawarannya gak digubris*

Frau : ELU TUH YANG NYELOW BICARANYA ! GAK USAH PAKE CAPSLOCK DONG !

'Mba-mba' yang jualan majalah : SITU JUGA PAKE CAPSLOCK ! NYADAR DONG HEI !

Frau : EH YANG JELAS GUE TUH GANTENG JADI GAK APA-APA PAKE CAPSLOCK ! NAH, SITU ! GENDERNYA GAK JELAS TAU GA ?

'Mba-mba' yang jualan majalah : EH ! GINI-GINI GUE CEWOK TULEN TAU ?

Author : GAK PAKE CAPSLOCK BISA KAN ? MATIIN TUH CAPSLOCK ! ATAU MAU GUE PECAT DARI CERITA INI ?

Frau, 'Mba-mba' yang jualan majalah : SITU JUGA PAKE CAPSLOCK ! HAYANG DI ADEUH YA ?

Author : SEENGGANYA GUE AUTHOR DICERITA INI, GUE BERKUASA ! NYAHO ?

Frau, 'Mba-mba' yang jualan majalah : *pundung dipojokan bersama Haruse yang mati*

Author : kelar juga masalahnya ! awas aja ada yang protes ke gue ! HAHAHAHAHAHA *ketawa jahat*

Labrador : suamikuh-suamikuh !

Castor : Apa istrikuh ?

Labrador : ternyata musuh kita yang asli bukan Verloren lho~ ternyata Author cerita ini~

Castor : kau benar Istrikuh~ cinta kita abadi~

Labrador : iyaaa~ cinta kita abadi sayaaaang~

Author : ... ngomongin gue nih couple ! GUE PERINTAHIN KALIAN PUTUS SEKARANG JUGA ! *ngebuang Castor ke tengah laut*

Castor : TIDAAAAAAAAAK ! ISTERIKUUUUUH ! *mental sampe gak keliatan lagi*

Labrador : SUAMIKUUUUH ! *nangis bombay*

Author : itulah akibat dari ngejelek-jelekin Author ! MUAHAHAHAHA !

Ayanami : ... cek sound ... *merinding*

Hyuuga : ... 1...2...3 *mau nangis*

Katsuragi : ... udah pas ... *ngompol dicelana*

Konatsu : ... *speechless*

Author : Ayo doooong ! bertarung lagi ! masa udahan bertarungnya ? nanti gue gak dapet uang dari penjualan tiket konser kalian nih ! *ngotot*

Black Hawks : kita itu pengen liburan tahu !

Bishops : Kami ingin ngerusuh tempe !

Author : GUE BUKAN TEMPE SAMA TAHU, ONCOM !

Bishops : Kami juga bukan Oncom, combro !

Black Hawks : Dasar Author Misro !

Author : Kalian tuh yang bakwan !

Bishops : tahu berontak !

Black Hawks : tahu gejrot !

Author : Lumpia basah !

Black Hawks : Ketoprak !

Bishops : Gado-gado !

Author : saus kacang !

Bishops : Harry potter !

Black Hawks : Air terjun pengantin !

Author : Love is Cinta !

Black Hawks : Tusuk Jelangkung !

Bishops : Twilight !

Author : Alvin and the chipmunks !

Black Hawks : Bad Day !

Bishops : One Time !

Author : Love Story !

Black Hawks : Begadang !

Author : Rhoma Irama !

Bishops : Justin Bieber !

Black Hawks : Dewi Persik !

Sementara Author, para Bishop dan Black Hawks adu mulut gaje, ternyata mereka jadi tontonan para pengunjung Pantai Marina di Ancol. Dan ternyata Kuroyuri dan Teito udah nyusul mereka kesana dan speechless melihat adegan oh-so-aneh itu.

Kuroyuri : pada ngapain itu ...

Teito : entahlah ...

Temennya Author : itu Author ngapain ikut-ikutan sih ... mau eksis ya ?

Teito : Lu juga ! ngapain lu ngikut komen ?

Temennya Author : tau tuh author~

Kuroyuri : Kuro-nyan gak ngerti~

Teito : cebol si lu ah !

Kuroyuri : apa hubungannya sama cebol, kutu ?

Teito : karena lu bakteri !

Kuroyuri : Kutu !

Teito : bakteri !

Author : WOY ! DIEM KALIAN BERDUA ! *marah-marah dan kembali ke backstage* BACA NASKAH DRAMANYA YANG BENER !

Black Hawks : *baca naskah* selanjutnya kita ngapain ?

Ayanami : APA ? LOMBA MASAK ?

Konatsu : LOMBA MASAK ? ASYIIIIK !

Frau : GUE KAGAK BISA MASAAAAAK !

Castor : Begitu pula gueeeeee ! tapi tenang kita masih punya Labrador !

Labrador : tenang semuanya aku dan o-hana-san akan membantu sekuat tenaga !

Ayanami : Diantara kita siapa yang bisa masak ? Baris semuanya ! yang bisa angkat tangan !

Kuroyuri : SAYAAAAA ! *nganggat tangan* ... gak bisa !

Ayanami : tong ngomong, sia deuh ! sewot pan aing !

Hyuuga : Aya-tan ! gue bisa kok dikit-dikit !

Katsuragi : karena gue ikan katsu, gue pasti bisa ! *apa hubungannya ?*

Konatsu : tenaaaang ! Serahkan padaku semunyaaaa !

Teito : kita bikin eye fish !

Hakuren : ayo semuanyaaaaa !

Misha : TENANG SODARA-SODARA YANG BUKAN SODARAKU ! KITA AKAN MELIHAT PERLOMBAAN MEMASAK YANG DIADAKAN AUTHOR UNTUK MEMPERINGATI HARI MAKAN SEKOTA ! *muncul tiba-tiba*

Leyka : Dan tentu saja kami yang akan menjadi juri dan pembawa acara ! *ikut muncul*

Penonton : uwoooooo ! makan ! makaaaaan ! MAKAAAAAAAN !

Misha : disebelah Kanan ring telah ada para anggota Black Hawks yang sudah lengkap memakai pakaian tempurnyaaaa !

Ayanami : Mishaaaaaa ! akhirnya kau datang jugaaaa~ *kicep-kicep*

Leyka : dan disebelah kiri saya telah ada para Bishop yang oh-so-seksi sodara-sodara ! mereka berpose layaknya ibu-ibu yang akan memasak !

Misha : fenomena yang sangat jarang terjadi sodara-sodara yang bukan sodara saya !

Author : Saya akan membacakan menu apa yang akan kalian buat ! 1. makanan pembuka ! 2. makanan utama ! 3. makanan penutup dan disetiap makanan itu harus ada tulisan "I LOVE YOU FULL AUTHOR" sebanyak 99x gak mau tau caranya !

Penonton : WOOOOOO ! author saraaaaaaap !

Misha : akan kah mereka dapat melenyapkan Author ? eh ... salah ! menulis I Love you full Author 99x ?

Leyka : tunggu jawabannya hanya di acara ini !

Rin : HUEEEE! ayo mulaaai memasaaaak! *muncul tiba-tiba*

Author : ...DAN DEMI SEPEN GHOST! NGAPAIN KALIAN BERTIGA ADA DISINI?

Misha, Leyka, Rin : Lha~ situ yang nulis juga!

Author : eh? iyaya... ==')...

Misha : dasar LABIL!

Leyka : Galau!

Rin : udah pergi aja sono!

Author : NGUSIR?

Leyka, Misha, Rin : IYA!

Sementara itu...

Black Hawks squad :

Konatsu : hei hei... kita makan eh... masak apaan sekarang? *pake celemek yang ada tulisan I love you Author #plakk*

Ayanami : *sambil make celemek pink bunga-bunga* untuk makanan pembuka kita bikin... Salad kepala Tomatsu!

Konatsu : HAH?

Hyuuga : AYA-TAN! mana ada yang kayak gitu? *pake celemek yang tulisannya I Love Produk Indonesia*

Ayanami : ada aja.. gue mau bikin, nah gue mau mencit si Tomatsu dulu... *ngambil pisau*

Kuroyuri : siapa Tomatsu? *cosu jadi cooking master boy*

Katsuragi : yang dimaksud Tomat itu adalah... cowok itu! *nunjuk Konatsu*

Konatsu : DEMI APAAA ITU GUE?

Ayanami : Tomatsu dan Konatsu itu 11 12 kok! nah Tomatsu-san! serahkan kepalamu!

Konatsu : DEMI VERLOREN YANG KATANYA SUKA SAMA EVE! GUE MASIH MAU IDUUUUP JADI DONAT EH? SALAAAAH KONATSUUUU! *ngacir*

Ayanami : woooy! jangan kabuuur! semuanya tangkap si pemuda tomat ituuu!

All Black Hawks : aye ! aye captain!

Back song : ayo lihat semua~ kapten kita datang seluruh penjuru kota HAH? puji kehebatannya, ayo lari lari awas kepeleset berjuanglah Ayanami penjahat kitaaa~

Misha : WOOY! itu pada ngapain?

Rin : abaikan... abaikan...

Author : hiks... hiks... *nelepon orang* Rihi... ayo kesini huhuhuhu

Sementara itu...

Bishops squad :

Teito : Sekarang kita kudu harus mesti bikin salad mengkudu!

Hakuren : MANA ADA YANG MAU MAKAN SALAD KAYAK GITUAN?

Castor : JANGAN PAKE CAPSLOCK!

Labrador : tapi ide Teito bagus juga... kan sekalian kita bunuh Author...!^-^)

All : *speechless* ... itu... IDE YANG BAGUS! WUEHEHEHE!

Frau : kalo gitu gue berburu Ayam dulu deh! *lirik Ayanami yang lagi ngacir*

Castor : kalo gitu gue mau bikin HOT DOG!

Labrador : *merinding*

Hakuren : Bishop Frau! gue ikuuut!

Frau : AYO KITA BERBURU AYAM!

.

.

Nah lho? Nah Lho? apa yang dimaksud sama mereka semua? Ayoooo... kita nantikan lanjutannyaaaaa! XDXD

.

.

Konatsu : AUTHOOOOR! AMIT-AMIT GUE PAKE CELEMEK YANG NORAK KAYAK GITUUU! DAN GUE BUKAN TOMAT ATAUPUN DONAT!

Author : aduuuuh~ Konatsu~ kamu yang marah-marah pun imuuut~ mau aku nikahin sama Shuuri?

Shuuri : MAUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Konatsu : idih amit-amit cuiiiiih! yakin GAK ada yang mau review cerita gaje ini!

Author : hiks... Konatsu jahaaaaat *nangis guling-guling*

Kuroyuri : ya udah...sampai jumpa nanti kawand-kawand!


End file.
